Disneyland II
Disneyland II is another Disneyland park to be located in Detroit which is somewhat a Disneyland sequel. It will also be known as "The Greatest Place on Earth". Plus, it will be an American remake of the Canadian WDW's Magic Kingdom and it won't be cloned to the other Magic Kingdom parks. Layout This is never going to be cloned to the Californian Disneyland park and it will almost resemble the Canadian WDW's Magic Kingdom. So this will have a Main Street U.S.A.-styled street with Disney's California Adventure attractions and a monorail called Paradise City. It will have a castle surrounded by a big water moat for Fantasmic! II, the flower picture will have Mickey and Minnie instead of Mickey's face (from other Disneyland parks) and it will be in front of the castle, and Disney character topiaries will of course be around. Adventureland will be located in the east of the park, a zone similar to Tomorrowland called Discovery Space will be located in the west and between Westside Country which is similar to Frontierland and Storybookland which is a huge Fantasyland with zones. There will also be a Historyland and Disney Studios with Hollyway, a Toontown called Mickey and Oswald's Toontown Boulevard, Muppet Studios, ABC Studios, and Disney Channel Backlot. Like DisneyWorld Montana, it will feature a huge Pixarland. Details *There will be no Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown and Country Bear Jamboree in this park. *Mulan will either be in her pink outfit or her green outfit for some meet and greets, but she'll use the green outfit to teach guests fighting stunts. Attractions Paradise City *Paradise City Hall *Mickey's PhilharMagic *The Muppet Show Live! *Downtown Vehicles *Paradise City Monorail *Mickey's Fun Wheel *Silly Symphony Swings *Downtown Screamin'! *The Great Movie Ride (different version) *Tower of Terror *Sounds More Dangerous! *The Magical Making of Disney Animation *Mickey's House *Minnie's House *Donald's House *Daisy's House *Goofy's House *Sora's Mansion *Namine's Palace *Oswald's Hollywood House *Mickey and Oswald's Wasteland Revenge Storybookland Storybook Hub *Fairytale Castle *Magical Storybook Carrousel *Pooh's Marvelous Adventures *Monstro's Revenge *Neverland *It's a Small World Princess Land *Cinderella's Chateau *Ariel's Castle *Under the Sea Experience *Belle's Castle *Belle's Village *Princess Aurora's Cottage *Snow White's Cottage *Snow White's Mine Train *Jasmine's Palace *Jasmine's Magic Carpets *Pocahontas River Ride *Rapunzel's Tower *Rapunzel's Gold Lantern Viewing Boats *Mulan's Palace *Mulan's Fighting Tutorial *Tiana's Castle Wonderland *Mad Tea Party *Caterpillar Encounter *Wonderland Flower Garden *Alice's Castle Courtyard Pixie Hollow *Mist Squirting Flower Garden *Pixie Hollow Pond *Rosetta's Flower Bounce *Pixie Hollow Tree Storybook Circus *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Casey Jr. Train *Storybook Circus Grounds Myth Heavens *Hercules's Training Gym *Megara's Garden *Temple of Gods Empire Forest *Robin Hood's Kingdom *Merida's Brave Competition *The Secret of the Black Cauldron Pixarland Toy Story Land *Slinky Dog Spin *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *Toy Soldier Boot Camp *RC Racer *Cubot *Barrel of Fun *Toy Story Midway Mania! *Wheezy's Radioke *Assemble the Potato Head *Barbie's Dreamhouse Ant Island *Flik's Flyers *It's Tough to Be a Bug *Heimlich's Chew Chew Train *Francis's Ladybug Boogie *P.T. Flea's Circus *Dot's Puddle Park *Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies *Hopper's Hoppers Monstropolis *Monsters' Suite Coaster *Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor *Peek-a-Boo! Hide and Seek The Big Blue World *Nemo's Troublemaking Misadventure *Mr. Ray's Glide *Turtle Talk with Crush Radiator Springs *Radiator Springs Racers *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *Luigi's Flying Tires *If Disney Characters Were Cars Power Place *Elastigirl's Stretch *Dash's Dashers *Frozone's Surfin' Iceway *Power-Up Arcade Up in the Sky *Up on a Flying House Adventure *Dug's Doggie Planes Wall-E Ports *Wall-E's Ship Superhero World *Spiderman to the Rescue! *Fantasticar *Hulk Transformation *Thor's Shock Smash *Captain America's Shield Spin *Iron Jets *X-Men: Mission Abort (stunt show) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: City Double Trouble *Dick Tracy Live on Stage! Adventureland *Safari Ferries *Tarzan's Treehouse *Tarzan's Jungle Swingthrough *Tree of Life *Disney's Jungle Festival *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *Muppet Treasure Island *Baloo's Sea Ducks *DINOSAUR *Indiana Jones's Mysterious Ride *Yeti Mountain Galaxy Space *Star Mountain Range *Galaxy PeopleMover *Disney Racers Speedway *UFO Zone *Tomorrowland Plex with Captain EO and Magic Journeys Westside Country *Great Wild Mine Range *Gravity Falls *Critter Nature Trail *Splash Mountain *Wild West Dance Square *Pecos Bill's Showtime *Humphrey the Bear's Bumper Boat Lake *Audobon J. Woodlore's Petting Zoo *Davy Crockett's Adventure Canoes *Westward Town Express Historyland *One Nation Under God *Ghastly Hotel *Hall of Presidents *Notre Dame Entertainment *Disney Dreams of Fun (daytime parade) *Disney's Dream Express (alternate parade) *Spectricallusions (nighttime parade) *Fantasmic! II: A Wonderful Dream Expedition (nighttime castle show) Trivia Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Parks Category:Disneyland Category:Disney